


vigour

by yawniverse



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, Love, Love Bites, Making Out, NSFW, Neck Kissing, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex Talk, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Wall Sex, but also such a daddy???, shiro is such a babie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-29 21:44:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20089252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yawniverse/pseuds/yawniverse
Summary: you and shiro get a little distracted during your sparring session.→ one shot





	vigour

“Holy _shit_, Shiro!” you gasped, your chin tipping upwards to moan softly as your eyelids shut. He curled his fingers inside of you, biting his lip as your legs spread wider to accommodate him. You grind against his wrist, panting. 

“You like this, huh?” he pressed his palm against your clit, invoking another moan from you as you nodded vigorously. “_Tell me_.” he commanded, and you immediately cried out in response, “I-I love it, Shiro! It’s good, _so_, so good!”

Grasping his bicep, you grinded yourself down harder on his fingers, nails leaving small red imprints on his skin. He hisses through his teeth, pressing you further against the wall and wrapping a leg around his waist. “I fucking love watching you using my fingers.” he groans, and your head falls against his shoulder, whimpering as he inserts a third finger. Your thoughts fall back to how your sparring session led to a… _more exhaustive_ session.

_ Just as you gained your balance from swinging at him, he went for your arms, grasping your wrists together with one hand and backing you against the nearby wall. You panted, too exhausted to fight back after having sparred continuously with him for around fifteen minutes. _

_ “Tired already?” he chuckled through heavy breaths, and you huffed, closing your eyes. “You have a crazy high stamina.” you said between pants, attempting to catch your breath. He let go of your wrists, moving his hands down to your waist. “So I’ve been told. But I recall it not bothering you a few nights ago,” he smirks, leaning in to whisper in your ear in a voice an octave lower. “In fact, you were whimpering about how much you appreciated it.” _

_ You felt your cheeks grow warm, shivers travelling down your spine as you opened your eyes to meet his hungry gaze. “You know, I can only control myself so much seeing you utterly _spent_ underneath me.” He said, licking his lips. You smiled seductively, linking your fingers behind his neck. “What bothers you about it, Shiro?” you whispered against him. _

_ “There are so many other ways I can exhaust you.” his hand came up to pull you against his lips by your jaw, giving you an intoxicating kiss- stealing your breath away yet again. _

He attacks you with a hungry kiss, slowly scissoring you and drinking in your helpless mewls. You open your eyes to see him watching your facial expressions with a gaze that makes you shiver, and involuntarily clench around his fingers at the intensity of it. He cusses softly in response, his hips inadvertently bucking forward. “Please- Shiro, _please_!” you plead, wanting him to just pick you up and have his way with you already. 

He immediately thrusts his fingers towards the spot that almost pushed you over the edge. You thrust your hips forward, biting your lip in an attempt to quieten yourself down. “Please, _what_?” he licked your earlobe, demanding a response. “Please, just fuck me, please! I need- I need your cock, Shiro, _so bad_! mmm!-” you plead, whining when he retracts his digits from you. His fingers immediately enter his mouth, as he eagerly sucked off whatever was left on them, all while giving you a look to evoke a reaction and a moan out of you. 

He taps your thigh, signalling for you to wrap your other leg around his waist. You followed suit, grasping onto his shoulder blades for support when he held you against the wall. “Since you’re begging,” he unzips his fly, revealing his sharp hipbones which made you lick your lips in anticipation. “I’ll give it to you.” he continued in a gravelly voice, and you didn’t know how much longer you could wait, bucking your hips at the pitch.

You kissed him deeply as he began shrugging off his clothes, and he furrowed his eyebrows as he kissed you back fiercely. Once he had adjusted himself, he breaks away from you reluctantly, panting heavily. His arms went to support you by your ass, pulling you closer to him. Fixing his gaze with yours to watch your expressions, he entered you slowly. 

“Oh god, _Takashi_.” You moaned in satisfaction of finally having him within you. He breathed heavily, resting his forehead on your shoulder as one of your hand went to his scalp to tug on his hair. “_Shit._ You’re so fucking tight, baby.” you gave an experimental roll of your hips in response, both of you whining at the delicious ways you pressed against each other in all the right places. He groaned, taking the signal to thrust into you slowly. __

_ _He continued a slow pace for a while, and after hearing you whimpering for him to go faster, he followed suit and grasped your thighs tightly as he began pounding into you, sending you hard against the wall. “Yes! Takashi- _mm_!” he kisses your neck, beginning to leave love bites. _ _

_ _“Fuck, you’re so desperate for my cock, aren’t you? Your tight little cunt is sucking me right in.” he presses against your clit, making you moan and buck your hips against him. “Yes- I love it when you fuck me with your _big, thick_ cock!” Just then, he hits your sweet spot, sending you keening. “There! Please- mm!” he proceeds to hit you there, again and again until you’re a panting mess against his neck. _ _

_ _“Come for me.” he commands, and you oblige, shaking uncontrollably against him. Your nails dig into his back, leaving red crescents in their wake. He reaches his peak from the way you clench around him, and he groans your name as you milk him for all he’s worth. _ _

_ _As you both catch your breath, he pulls out slowly, already missing each other's touch. He sets your feet down slowly on the floor, and your knees shake as you hold on to him for support. You both catch each other’s gaze, and chuckle playfully. “Carry me to the bathroom?” you tilt your head in question, and he smiles, kissing your forehead. “Didn’t have to ask.”_ _


End file.
